


In A Dark Room

by likelike_love



Series: And Then [2]
Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelike_love/pseuds/likelike_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x02 Hoosier Daddy</p><p>Here's what I envision as a missing scene from Hoosier Daddy ... it occurs just before Mary comes home to Marshall waiting up for her after confronting Vernon McRoy. (Do you have any idea what time it is, young lady?)</p><p><a href="">Originally posted</a> on mary_marshall.livejournal.com on October 2, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is #2 in my And Then series.

"No! NO!"

Marshall barreled through the door, glock drawn, at the sound of the boy's terrified voice. 

"Leo?!" 

Seeing the young boy alone and thrashing against the bedclothes in the throes of a nightmare, he quickly holstered his weapon and approached the bed, pausing to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. He placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Leo?" he whispered.

Leo sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wild and unseeing. Small fists battered Marshall's chest. "LEAVE MY MOM ALONE!"

"Leo, you're safe." Marshall struggled to keep his tone calm and soothing in the face of Leo's mounting hysteria. "Leo, Leo, it's okay. Leo. I'm right here."

The boy continued to flail. But the sheer terror written across his face wounded Marshall more than the frantic blows. Marshall continued to try to orient Leo and low, soothing tones, repeating his name over and over.

"Leo. Leo. You're okay. You're okay, Leo. You're okay."

Abject terror gradually transitioned to confusion in Leo's eyes. His thin arms reached out to encircle Marshall's neck and hug him tightly.

"Okay, buddy. You're okay. You're okay." When Marshall place a hand on the bed to steady himself, he encountered a damp spot on the sheets. "Hey. Hey. Leo, I'm right here. You're okay."

Leo pulled back, trying to pull himself together. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"About what? I have nightmares too sometimes."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They can be pretty scary. Do you want to talk about it?"

Leo looked down and studied his hands. "Not really."

"That's okay. Hey, why don't we get you into the bathroom and get cleaned up then get you back to bed."

Leo's cheeks reddened. "Okay," he mumbled.

Marshall pulled back the covers and ushered Leo down the hall to the bathroom. Leo closed the door between them. Marshall heard the tap running as he leaned against the wall, thinking. The tap turned off and another several minutes passed.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I ... I don't have any more pajamas." His voice was watery, even through the door.

"Hey, no problem, bud. Just hold tight a sec, okay?"

"Okay."

Marshall returned with a white tank top and a pair of chili pepper pajama pants. He knocked on the door softly. "Leo? Hey, here you go."

The bathroom door opened a crack and a small hand reached out to take the clothes.

Several moments ticked by before Marshall knocked again. "You okay, Leo?"

A quiet voice from behind the door replied. "They're too big."

"That's okay, bud. Just open the door, okay?"

The tank top hung down past his knees and the pant legs dragged long past the floor.

Marshall smiled. "You're right. They're a bit baggy. Let me fix you up." Marshall knelt in the bathmat and tugged the drawstring tight before tying the pants high above Leo's waist. He tapped Leo's right foot through the pajamas. "Pick this one up for a minute."

When Leo complied, Marshall quickly rolled the pantleg several times over. 

"Neeeeeeeeext."

When Leo lifted the next foot, he listed sharply to the left. Marshall placed a steadying hand on Leo's hip.

"Whoa, pardner. Park it on the edge of the tub for a minute. We'll get this done and tuck you back into bed. It's been a long day."

Leo yawned and leaned his cheek against the tile.

"Done. Let's go, kid."

Marshall brought up the rear, directing a stumbling Leo back to the bedroom with a hand on his shoulder. Leo didn't even notice when Marshall steered him into Mary's empty bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Can you stay? Just until I fall asleep?" 

"You bet."


End file.
